


Ero un negromante

by Dagda16



Series: I Canti dei Re Perduti [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagda16/pseuds/Dagda16
Summary: Hadén ha deciso di volere una vita normale, come quella di molti. Ma quello che si vuole non arriva sempre nella maniera che ci si aspetta. Chi ha dato dolore, riceverà dolore.
Series: I Canti dei Re Perduti [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638118
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Ero un negromante

Eiba era una piccola cittadina, non molte anime la abitavano, e la maggior parte di quelle non erano neppure le migliori anime in circolazione. Era nata come città di minatori, ma quando la miniera aveva deciso di seppellire più di trenta _shaorka_ al suo interno, la città era diventata una prigione a cielo aperto.

La stazione di guardia era un posto scomodo in cui ritrovarsi, un vecchio rudere rimesso a nuovo con una parvenza di solidità. Dentro però era freddo come dentro una cantina, o una catacomba, e chi ci lavorava dentro sembrava già troppo irritato per l'umidità, per sopportare dei criminali che cercavano di rifarsi una vita.

Il capitano si sedette pesantemente sulla sedia, spulciando i fogli fra le sue mani come se fra un plico e l'altro fosse pronto a trovarci dell'oro.

«Nome?» sbottò, senza guardare in faccia l'individuo seduto davanti a sé.

«Hadén.»

«Cognome?»

«Erimuu.»

«Luogo e data di nascita.»

«Kuarahai, città di Lossa. Anno 3408, decimo giorno del Mese della Pioggia.»

«E sei un _gyumarka_.»

Hadén annuì, domandandosi perché si stesse sentendo tanto tranquillo. Era un criminale, ma non riusciva a metabolizzare ancora alcun senso di colpa. Se si trovava lì, in fondo, non era per una ritrovata moralità, solo il desiderio di una vita normale. Non aveva mai creduto nella filosofia del fare le cose per il bene comune, forse perché aveva sempre fatto fede solo sulla propria persona. Si guardò le ginocchia, mentre l'ufficiale davanti a lui si alzava dalla scrivania e si avvicinava a un archivio.

«Hai detto che sei venuto a costituirti. Per cosa?»

«Appartengo a una setta di negromanti. Ne voglio uscire.»

L'ufficiale si voltò verso di lui. Chiuse il cassetto dell'archivio e tornò a sedersi alla scrivania.

«Ah, sì. Ho sentito parlare di quelli come voi. Fate strani giochini con le budella delle persone, coi cadaveri... c'è un intero fascicolo di casi di persone scomparse, chissà che tu non ne sappia qualcosa, eh?»

Hadén non rispose. C'era la possibilità che fosse così, ma non avrebbe parlato senza essere sicuro di poter ottenere quello che voleva. Farla finita con quel tipo di vita non valeva il rischio di precludersi la possibilità di rifarsene un'altra.

«Sai come funziona?» continuò il capitano.

Hadén scosse la testa. Aveva solo sperato che non lo richiudessero semplicemente in prigione, con quel peso sulle spalle e le mani macchiate di sangue che non avrebbe mai potuto lavare via, agli occhi della società. In qualche modo sapeva che avrebbe dovuto sentirsi pentito, ma era tutto ancora troppo fresco perché volesse pensarci.

«Adesso ti farò compilare dei documenti. Hai un legale che può rappresentarti?»

«No. Non ho avuto tempo di cercarne uno.»

«Allora parlerai con il nostro. Cerca di non farla incazzare, perché ti è andata male.»

«In che senso?» Hadén riuscì finalmente ad alzare lo sguardo verso l'ufficiale di fronte a lui. Non provava alcuna soggezione nei suoi confronti, lo infastidiva però l'idea di sentirsi puntati addosso occhi carichi di biasimo da parte di qualcuno che con ogni probabilità non avrebbe mai potuto capire le sue scelte “sbagliate”.

Con sorpresa, nello sguardo del capitano c'era solo un'infinita stanchezza, e un barlume di voglia di sbolognarlo in fretta a qualche altro disgraziato che avrebbe potuto prendersene carico.

«Lo vedrai, ragazzo. Preparati.»

L'ufficio dell'avvocato era piuttosto spoglio, la sua proprietaria doveva essere molto ordinata, dai gusti minimali. Hadén frugò i muri e la scrivania con lo sguardo, ma nulla gli diede alcun indizio su chi stava per trovarsi davanti. Alla fine, dopo un'attesa interminabile, la porta dietro di lui si aprì e si richiuse.

«Hadén Erimuu. Strano cognome, non sei di qui, vero?» domandò una voce ferma, impostata.

«I miei venivano da Manilora, ma io sono nato a Lossa.» rispose Hadén, senza girarsi. Gli aveva sempre dato fastidio sentire presenze dietro di sé, ma non voleva mostrarsi troppo nervoso.

Il suo avvocato raggiunse la propria postazione dietro la scrivania. Era una _tamorka_ albina, fasciata in un completo verde scuro.

Hadén non era così ingenuo da non pensare che questo avrebbe reso i loro rapporti decisamente conflittuali. All'interno della setta, aveva sezionato cadaveri di albini per anni, ne aveva trattato gli organi, i corpi, al punto che ora davanti a sé non vedeva una semplice donna, ma un ammasso di ossa, organi, muscoli, pelle e attributi esterni.

Improvvisamente, quella sensazione che aveva sperato di non provare minimamente lo investì: senso di colpa, straniamento, voglia di tornare indietro. Non trovò subito risposta, quando si chiese cosa gli avesse innescato quella reazione.

La _tamorka_ inforcò un paio di occhiali dalla montatura dorata e scorse velocemente il rapporto che il capitano le aveva lasciato. «Mi hanno parlato di te. So anche quello che vuoi fare, e ti dico subito che sarà davvero molto difficile. La società accetta con fatica di riprendersi persone come te.»

Hadén si fece coraggio, e la guardò in volto. Come molti dei cadaveri che aveva visto, era completamente bianca di pelle, di capelli. I suoi occhi però erano rossi come il sangue.

Hadén aveva sempre avuto paura di perdersi dentro quei pozzi sanguigni, nella setta non si era mai offerto di rimuovere i bulbi, quando serviva. Adesso, si sentiva scavare fin dentro l'anima da quegli occhi.

«Sono Ormisa Buwao. Sarò il tuo avvocato, ho bisogno che mi racconti tutto dall'inizio se vuoi che riesca a fare qualcosa per te, soprattutto a non farti finire in galera.»

Hadén annuì. Prese un profondo respiro, e cominciò: «Sono entrato nella setta di Lamshao a quindici anni. Per i primi tre, sono stato apprendista di uno dei Mastri Riesumatori. Lui decise che il mio posto nella setta sarebbe stato fra i Sezionatori, e a vent'anni ricevetti il mio grado ufficialmente.»

«Perciò... smistavi le interiora. Ti occupavi dei cadaveri...»

«Sì. Mi arrivavano già morti. Di solito dovevo solo fare in modo che gli organi si mantenessero fra un rituale e l'altro, ma a volte...» Hadén sentì la bocca seccarsi. Come faceva a continuare?

Ormisa gli scoccò un'occhiata impaziente. «A volte?»

«A volte svuotavamo i corpi dagli organi interni e dividevamo la pelle dallo scheletro in modo che gli Alti Domini potessero conciare o trasformare tessuti e ossa.»

«Per farci cosa?»

«Vestiti, arredi... per lo più. Credevano che indossando quella pelle e quelle ossa, riuscissero a incanalare il potere.»

Ormisa intrecciò le dita. «Hai mai dovuto uccidere?»

«No, solo i Cacciatori potevano farlo.»

Forse, se Hadén avesse ucciso per la setta, non avrebbe mai deciso di costituirsi. L'omicidio restava una dei delitti peggiori che uno _shaorka_ potesse commettere, il suo destino sarebbe stato marcire in una prigione. Ormisa gli sembrava una persona di mondo, non aveva fatto una piega durante tutto il suo resoconto.

La _tamorka_ scostò la sedia all'indietro, si alzò e si diresse alla finestra. «Posso farti una domanda personale, Hadén?»

Lui, spiazzato, tossicchiò. «Certo, puoi.»

«Perché hai deciso di entrare in una setta?» domandò lei, scostando la tenda.

Hadén si era aspettato una domanda del genere, prima o poi. Si abbandonò contro lo schienale della sedia, e sentì una stretta allo stomaco. Non aveva realmente mai detto a nessuno il motivo della sua scelta, anche all'interno della setta era sempre stato estremamente riservato.

«Volevo essere come mia madre...» ammetté, sentendosi stupido. Chi mai avrebbe voluto seguire le orme di un genitore con evidenti carenze mentali? Forse quelle carenze le aveva anche lui.

Ormisa mosse le orecchie avanti e indietro. Sembrava nervosa.

«Non avevi nessuno da riportare in vita, quindi? Nessun motivo pratico.»

«No. Molti volevano entrare nella setta solo per cercare di riavere indietro qualcuno. Molti di loro venivano scelti fra i Cacciatori o tra gli apprendisti dei Riesumatori. Il mio maestro aveva capito subito che io non avevo certe ambizioni, e forse non sarei nemmeno qui ora, se le avessi avute.»

«Quindi tua madre è una negromante, è giusto?»

Hadén annuì. «Era.» specificò. Non gli andava di essere un sentimentale, né puntava a fare pena a Ormisa con le storie strappalacrime su quanto tenesse a sua madre, su quanto volesse renderla fiera di lui.

«Ti va di raccontarmi qualcosa di più?» Ormisa incrociò le braccia, inclinò appena il capo e lo posò contro il vetro della finestra. «Credo che anche tu debba sapere delle cose riguardo agli albini. E credo ti divertirà un mondo scoprire quanto tutto quello che hai fatto sia, a conti fatti, inutile.»

Hadén lo aveva sempre sospettato.

Il vero primo rituale a cui aveva assistito era stato fallimentare, il Mastro Riesumatore non era riuscito a fare altro che incanalare per ben pochi minuti l'anima di un defunto dentro al corpo morto di fresco di un ragazzino. Ma nessuno osava mettere in dubbio la parola dei Mastri, nessuno ne metteva in dubbio l'esperienza e il potere.

Hadén si era ritrovato a pensarlo, e quando la certezza dentro di lui aveva raggiunto il punto in cui non poteva più ignorare quelle pratiche ridicole, si era chiesto se davvero avesse voglia di assecondare dei ciarlatani.

«Che vuoi sapere?»

«Di tua madre. Sei nato nella setta?»

«No, mia madre ci entrò quando avevo sei anni. Non si prendeva più cura di me, mi lasciava per la maggior parte del tempo con dei vicini di casa. Loro non avevano idea di dove lei andasse, e lei raccontava in giro di lavorare dentro un macello. Quando sei un bambino, vuoi che tua madre ti voglia bene, e se cresci sapendo che non sei abbastanza per meritare il suo affetto, faresti di tutto per averlo.»

«Compreso sezionare cadaveri di poveri disgraziati.» Ormisa si lasciò sfuggire un ghigno. Disegnò alcune figurine deformi sulla condensa del vetro, perdendosi a osservare il panorama fuori dalla finestra.

La brina aveva ricoperto i prati, durante la notte, e ora l'erba brillava di tanti minuscoli cristalli. Il sole non voleva uscire, così questi restavano lì, senza davvero sciogliersi. Hadén si sorprese a guardare questi piccoli particolari con la stessa strana attenzione con cui lo stava facendo Ormisa.

Il silenzio che faceva da sfondo a quello strano momento si interruppe, Ormisa starnutì e tornò a sedersi alla scrivania.

«Penso che nessuno ti toglierà qualche anno di prigione, Hadén. Ma puoi esserci molto utile, e qui sappiamo ben ricompensare chi collabora. Quello di cui dovremo parlare è la tua riabilitazione sociale, come ho detto non sarà facile, ma credo molto nella volontà degli dei.»

«Io non ci ho mai creduto. Però è sicuramente una beffa il fatto che ora io e te siamo qui a parlare di come farmi evitare l'emarginazione.»

Ormisa sollevò le sopracciglia, sospirò dalle piccole narici da coniglio e si frugò nelle tasche.

«Per ora starai chiuso in cella. Dal momento che ti sei costituito, non c'è una cauzione che qualcuno può pagare per farti uscire da qui, ma cercherò di trovarti una stanza dove potrai pisciare senza che gli agenti vedano le tue grazie.»

Hadén non riuscì a trattenere un'osservazione: «Non dovresti darti pena di trovarmi una sistemazione migliore. La mia setta ha fatto cose orribili a quelli come te.»

Ormisa alzò le spalle. «Non sono diventata un avvocato per vendicarmi con i miei clienti di mali che hanno fatto a persone che hanno in comune qualcosa con me. Non pensarmi ingenua, non faccio tutto questo solo per buon cuore. Anche se forse non ti sembro troppo vecchia, nella mia esperienza ho imparato che quando oli bene le ruote a chi può esserti utile, è più propenso a dirti la verità. Sono sicura che tu capisca anche il motivo per cui sono così schietta. Non sei un ragazzo stupido, no?»

Hadén rise. No, non lo era mai stato.

«L'ufficiale ti accompagnerà in cella. Nel pomeriggio ti manderò una persona, consideralo il tuo spirito guida, da adesso fino a quando non sarai di nuovo un degno cittadino di Wuanv.»

Stavolta, Hadén non chiese di chi si trattasse. Ormisa sembrava sapere perfettamente cosa stava facendo, e anche se una voce in fondo alla sua testa lo frenava dal fidarsi completamente, trovò che non ci fosse alcun motivo per non vedere come tutto sarebbe andato a finire.

Era quasi sera, quando il capitano aprì la porta della cella. Era molto più stanco di quella mattina.

«Erimuu, hai visite.» borbottò, mentre muoveva un paio di passi dentro.

Hadén annuì. Aveva provato a dormire, ma era difficile farlo sapendo che qualcuno poteva sempre osservarlo.

Ormisa entrò per prima, dietro di lei una figurina piuttosto esile avanzò fino a mettersi in luce. Dapprima, Hadén pensò che stesse scherzando. Un’altra albina.

«Chi è questa?»

«Il tuo spirito guida. Te l’ho detto che avrei trovato la persona più adatta a te.» Ormisa lo guardò rigida. «Vi lascio soli. Cercate di conoscervi… capitano, mi aspetto che sia lei a dare un’occhiata a come le cose andranno qui dentro.»

«Certo.»

Entrambi uscirono dalla cella, il capitano tornò a sedersi alla sua scrivania, impegnato a compilare alcuni documenti dalla natura misteriosa.

L’albina rimasta dentro la cella era una _vajorka_ bassa, i lineamenti lievi, lo sguardo sfuggente. Hadén non avrebbe saputo dire se per timidezza o soggezione. Di sicuro Ormisa doveva averle detto cosa aveva fatto e da dove veniva.

«Ciao, sono Hadén.» le disse, conscio di quanto potesse suonare stupido. Voleva partire col piede giusto, la sua vita poteva diventare un purgatorio se solo la persona davanti a lui avesse deciso che non meritava una seconda possibilità.

«Io… sono Mahann.» si presentò lei, nascondendo metà del volto dentro la sciarpa. -Sembra che dovrò occuparmi di te, eh?»

«Già.» Hadén fece spazio sulla branda, in caso Mahann volesse sedersi. «Non ti mangerò.» aggiunse, mordendosi appena la lingua. Forse aveva esagerato, ma sembravano coetanei e sperava di poter avere un confronto sano.

Mahann non accennò a sedersi. «Ormisa ti ha già detto cosa faremo?»

Hadén scosse la testa.

Mahann sbuffò. «Lei è molto furba. Non ha certo mandato me a caso. Lei spera che affidandoti me come formatrice, l’opinione pubblica sarà persuasa del tuo cambiamento. Sono venuta dalla capitale, mi spiego? Ho dormito poco, qui fa un freddo insopportabile e non ho davvero voglia di far finta che tu mi stia simpatico. Ormisa mi ha detto che tu non hai ucciso nessuno, è convinta che tu dica la verità, ma io non lo sono, quindi convincimi davvero della cosa. Se riuscirai a convincere me, allora sarà davvero facile farlo con chi non è… albino.» sputò quel nome come se fosse una disgustosa maledizione.

Hadén dovette ammettere di essere molto meno irrigidito dalla presenza di quella _vajorka_ , forse per la stazza davvero poco significativa, forse perché i loro sguardi non si erano incrociati, o forse semplicemente non riusciva a trovarla pericolosa, così spettinata e lieve.

In parte, gli faceva una certa tenerezza. Aveva bisogno di conoscerla meglio, se voleva capire come convincerla della sua “innocenza”.

«Non credi in chi si pente?» domandò, abbandonandosi contro la parete dietro di sé. Era fredda, ma voleva dare a Mahann l’impressione che fosse tutto perfettamente tranquillo. Il primo segnale di chi mente è agitarsi.

Lei finalmente si sedette, ma sulla panca di fronte a lui.

«Ho più esperienza di quello che credi, sai… e no, spesso non credo davvero in chi mi capita fra le mani, sono tutti assassini, ladri, truffatori, gente che rifarebbe tutto quello che ha fatto, una volta fuori di qui. Di solito, do molto credito all’opinione di Ormisa, ma le sette sono posti orribili, dove accadono cose orribili. Facciamo che tu mi dici perché vuoi pulirti la coscienza, o le mani, e io ti dirò se queste tue motivazioni sono abbastanza per rischiare di rimetterti in circolazione.»

Hadén annuì, trovava piuttosto sensata la sua richiesta.

«Ah, e soprattutto… come facciamo a sapere che non sei qui soltanto per mandare informazioni ai tuoi? Credevi non ci avessimo pensato?»

«Non so davvero come potervelo dimostrare.»

Mahann sogghignò, nei suoi occhi sanguigni balenò una luce indecifrabile. La _vajorka_ tirò fuori una fialetta da una tasca. «Oh, ma noi sappiamo che non succederà. Ti impediremo di ricordarti la maggior parte di ciò che è successo lì dentro, tranne quello che io deciderò che potrai ricordarti. Sembra carino, vero?»

Hadén spalancò gli occhi, osservando il liquido violaceo dentro la boccetta di vetro. Non si era mai illuso che sarebbe stato facile, che in qualche modo gliela avrebbero fatta passare liscia, ma addirittura manipolare i suoi ricordi… fu difficile fingere di non esserne terrorizzato.

«E come deciderai quali ricordi sia meglio cancellarmi?»

«Mi sorprende una domanda così stupida da uno che ha passato buona parte della sua vita a studiare i cadaveri di quelli come me… o forse non ti hanno mai davvero insegnato le cose giuste.»

«So che sapete muovervi fra le dimensioni, ospitare le anime dentro di voi, guardare nel tempo…»

«E nella memoria. Alcuni di noi riescono a farlo. Quindi sono in grado di dire ai medici cosa rimuovere e cosa no. Purtroppo il viaggio mentale non è una scienza precisa, molto potrebbe essere frainteso… quindi dovrai essere tu a spiegarmi tutto ciò che non posso capire.» Mahann infilò di nuovo la fiala in tasca, e stiracchiò le gambe.

«Quindi la fiala contiene…»

«Radici di qorta. Induce uno stato di potente rilassamento, abbassa le difese spirituali dell’individuo e mi permette di fare il mio lavoro. Non ha molta importanza che ti ribelli o no, non è un trattamento a cui puoi decidere di non sottoporti, e per quanto ne so, è probabile che resterai in prigione per almeno cinque o sei anni. Una volta esaminati i tuoi ricordi, la riabilitazione comincerà.» Mahann si alzò e tirò un calcio alle sbarre della cella. «Ehi, razza di pigra iguana, apri. Con questo bastardo ho finito.»

Il capitano, con sorpresa, non si infuriò e non minacciò di denunciare il suo pessimo comportamento a chi di dovere. Forse Mahann era qualcuno di molto più importante di quello che Hadén potesse immaginare.

«Aspetta!»

Mahann si girò, infastidita. «Che vuoi?»

Hadén sentì la bocca seccarsi. «Ormisa… ti ha detto che avrei collaborato, no? Non c’è bisogno di fare tutto questo...»

Mahann scoppiò a ridere. «Oh cazzo, per essere un negromante sei davvero stupido. Ma certo che collaborerai, non hai scelta! E poi ti sei costituito… Non capisci? Tu ora sei fottuto… Ormisa potrà anche averti detto che ti tratteremo bene… sarà così, Hadén, ma solo perché alla fine di tutto questo saremo sicuri, totalmente sicuri, che tu non possa fare più un cazzo di niente senza che lo veniamo a sapere.» la _vajorka_ agitò la mano. «Ciao, mia nuova, affascinante zoccoletta.»

Il capitano la scortò verso la porta in fondo alla stazione di guardia.

Hadén si aggrappò alle sbarre della cella, con le gambe tremanti. Aveva sperato per tanto tempo di non fare quella fine, ma il Fato tendeva ad avere un senso dell’umorismo tutto suo, e così come aveva punito sua madre per essere stata avventata, ora stava punendo lui per essere stato ingenuo.

In fondo, anche nel modo di scontare la propria colpa, sarebbe stato come lei. Ma a differenza sua, non si sarebbe impiccato in prigione.

O almeno, lo sperava.

**Author's Note:**

> *gyumarka = appellativo con cui ci si rivolge a tutti gli shaorka dalle sembianze di tigri.
> 
> * tamorka = appellativo con cui ci si rivolge a tutti gli shaorka dalle sembianze di conigli.
> 
> * vajorka = appellativo con cui ci si rivolge a tutti gli shaorka dalle sembianze di pantere.
> 
> * shaorka = tutti coloro che fanno parte del popolo di origine mutaforma.


End file.
